Love and Loathing
by smilemylove
Summary: Hermione and Draco just happen to keep running into each other. can there be love underneath all of that hate?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling…

Hermione sat in the common room and listened to Ron and Harry argue over a game of Wizard Chess. Hermione tried to concentrate, but it was hard with them arguing over a stupid game. She slammed her book shut and screamed, "I'm going to the library, because you two won't shut your big mouths!" Then she stormed off.

Ron moved his queen piece. "What's her problem?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Checkmate."

Ron's face turned red and he screamed, "I wasn't even trying!" Then he stormed off.

Draco walked down the corridor and tried to find a first year to slap around. 'Nice way to blow off some steam,' he thought smirking. As he was walking the corridor seemed to get darker. He retrieved his wand to give off some light when something literally ran into him. His wand flew out of his hand and landed into some unknown place.Right now someone was struggling on top of him.

"Sorry," said a familiar voice. Whoever the person was fumbled in their robes to get something. "Lumos," said the voice. Draco looked up into Hermione's bright face. "Malfoy?" she asked her face turning pale.

"Mudblood," he replied sarcastically.

She got off him and pointed her wand toward his face. "I think I'll hex you right now for calling me that ferret."

Draco's eyes widened and he realized he had no wand. He thought of an idea to confuse her. "You know Hermione, you're pretty sexy when you're angry," he said seductively winking. Her mouth dropped and her wand lowered a little bit. He took this moment to summon his. "Accio wand," he said firmly. His wand flew to him and he aimed it at her.

She narrowed her eyes and decided to play his little game. "Well you're pretty sexy when you outsmart me Draco." He raised an eyebrow and Hermione smirked.

Draco lowered his wand and walked closer to her, just a little bit too close. "Man, you smell really good," he said to a beet red Hermione. Then he ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Okay Malfoy that's enough," Hermione said with an edge to her voice.

"Well I'll just be on my way then Granger," Draco said as he walked away. Hermione just stood there dumbfounded.

!hey guys please review so I can continue!!!!!


	2. Potions

CH.2 Potions 

Hermione sat in Potions class with a small smile on her lips. Harry nudged Hermione hard with his elbow. "For crying out loud Harry, that really hurt," Hermione said rubbing the side of her arm.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out why you're bloody smiling in Professor Snape's class," said Harry. "And why were you smiling at Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I wasn't smiling at him…I just happen to be looking in that direction," she said defensively. She looked at Draco and saw that he was looking at her strangely.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh Hermione, now you're staring," Harry said with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry, do you really think I would be staring at Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why don't you tell me?"

Hermione changed the subject, " Where in the world is Ron at?"

"I haven't seen him all morning, he wasn't even at breakfast." said Harry scratching his head. "I think he's sick."

Professor Snape entered the classroom and cleared his throat. " Everyone be quiet so we can get started," he said dryly. Then he looked at Harry and Hermione. "So Weasley isn't here," he said sneering. "I assume he's skipping my class?"

Hermione looked at the Professor. "Ron is sick right now Professor he.." "Five points from Gryfindor for interrupting," Snape said smiling. Some of the Slytherins smirked while others laughed. Hermione looked at Draco and saw he wasn't doing anything. When he caught her looking at him he just raised an eyebrow. She looked away blushing.

Snape put the assignment on the board with his wand. "Everyone get started," he said looking at Draco. He half smiled at Snape.

Hermione got up to get the ingredients while Harry got everything ready. One of the ingredients was on the top shelf. She stood up as far as she could to reach it. When she grabbed it she lost her balance and waited for the pain of the fall, but instead she landed on something soft. She turned her head and looked into a pair of beautiful gray eyes.

"Watch where you're going Granger," Draco said still holding onto her. She blushed and cleared her throat. He let go of her and smirked.

"Thanks Malfoy, but I can take care of myself," Hermione said annoyed and embarrassed. Then she grabbed the vile and the rest of the ingredients. She felt Draco's eyes on her the whole time.


	3. Watching the Lake

Ginny squealed as she tackled Hermione in a giant bear hug Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. CH.3 Watching the Lake Hemione's POV

Ginny squealed as she tackled Hermione in a giant bear hug. "Ginny..I..can't…breathe." She let go of Hermione and smiled. "Sorry, I'm just so excited about tonight!"

"Oh are you talking about your date with Harry?" Hermione asked amused.

"Of course that's what I'm talking about silly," Ginny said flicking Hermione in the head.

"Why don't you come with us, you could go with Ron?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione yawned. "No way I have too much work to do and I'm exhausted."

Ginny sighed. "Well ok then I'm going to go get ready." She left Hermione's room.

Hermione stretched out on her bed and started thinking. _I wonder what Draco's doing. Wait when did I start calling him Draco? _A couple of hours later she became restless because she couldn't fall asleep.

Draco's POV

Draco sat in the Slytherin common rooms and pounded his fists on the wooded table. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' he asked himself angrily. He stood up and decided some fresh air would do him some good. Of course it was against the rules to go out this late, but he could care less. He grabbed his leather jacket and started heading out into the hallway.

He headed for a secret hallway he knew about. When he made it to the blank wall he whispered, "Dragonfire." Part of the wall turned and a door appeared. He opened it

quickly and went through. "I bet Granger doesn't know about this way," he said smiling.

Finally he made it to the end of the corridor. "Dragonfire," he said again. He went through this door, which lead him outside. He looked around outside and headed for the lake. When he made it he saw someone sitting down staring at the lake.

He snuck behind a tree and peered from behind it. He was surprised to see the side of Hermione's face. _She looks so beautiful from this angle._ Draco gave a small smile as Hermione sighed and stretched back. She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes.

Draco watched her for a few minutes then decided to walk closer to her. He got close enough to see the curves of her face. He stood there and watched her for a second. Then he stepped closer and crunched a leave. Hemrione's eyes snapped open and she got her wand ready. "Malfoy what are you doing out here," she asked lowering her wand.

He sat down beside her. "Nothing Granger I just came out for a walk."

Hermione looked at him then looked at the lake. "It's so beautiful isn't it?"

Draco didn't answer he just stared at the lake. Hermione looked at him again and noticed how the moon reflected off his pale skin. He looked even paler if that was possible.

She smiled as he looked at her and arched a brow. "What?"

"Oh nothing," she replied softly. The wind started blowing and she started shivering. She wrapped her arms around her body and her lips trembled. She felt something being wrapped around her body. When she looked at Malfoy, she saw him putting his jacket around her. His fingers lingered on her neck. Finally he removed his hands and she felt a sort of loss.

"So Granger why did you come out here," Draco asked breaking the silence.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered truthfully.

He nodded at her and looked at the moon. He noticed that Hermione was starting to stand up. "What are you doing Granger," he asked watching her.

She ignored him and walked closer to the lake. Then she bent down and looked at her reflection. Draco walked behind her and crossed his arms. Hermione bent down even further and lost her balance. She gasped as she fell.

Draco quickly grabbed her but she accidentally pulled him with her. They both landed in the icy water. Hermione and Draco stood in the water with their clothes-dripping wet.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and noticed he was glaring at her. She smiled shivering. "Hey you want to go for a swim?"

"Are you crazy it's freezing out here!" he yelled loudly.

She shrugged and started swimming towards the middle of the lake.

He watched her and sighed. "If we get sick I'm blaming you," he said sharply. She laughed and he tried to suppress a smile. Hermione splashed water at him and he came after her.

She faked a terrified scream as he grabbed her. He threw her over his shoulder and she landed with a big splash. She didn't come back up from underwater. "Granger where are you," he asked with a little worry in his voice. He felt something grab him and pull him under. He came back up and spit the water out of his mouth. Then he looked at Hermione and saw her laughing silently. She finally stopped and they stared at each other.

Hermione finally looked away and started swimming towards the bank. Draco followed her and they both got out. She shivered and looked at him. "Well I guess I'm going to go to bed now. Draco hid his shivering and nodded. "See you later Granger." He started to walk off and she called after him.

"Draco wait, how did you get out here I can't go back the way I came from."

He smirked. "Come on then."

She followed him and walked until they reached a blank wall. Draco whispered something incoherently and the wall shaped into a door. They went through and walked to another blank wall. He whispered something again and they went through this door.

Now everything looked familiar to her as she glanced around. She hears the wall moving again. She saw the stairs that lead towards the direction the needed to go. "I know where to go from here," she told him.

He turned around. "Good I was going to leave you here anyways." She stared at him a little shocked. He was being so nice. "Can't you take a joke Granger," he asked smiling.

She smiled back a little unsure. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all. _"Well see you later Malfoy," she said a little awkwardly. He acknowledged her by nodding a little. She walked toward the stairs and he walked down another corridor.


End file.
